


#67: "Desire"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [69]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: Wanting is a precarious thing





	#67: "Desire"

**Author's Note:**

> I still maintain it doesn't count as missing a day, even if it's past midnight, if I haven't gone to bed yet.

Wanting is a precarious thing, and Hakkai is very bad at it. Bad at the result of it, that is. He almost always wants only things he cannot have; which is why Gojyo - everything about him - is such a surprise. There is literally _nothing_ Hakkai could ever ask for that Gojyo would not give him, or _try_ to give him, even if it meant Gojyo removing himself entirely from the equation. It’s really quite insane, not to mention dangerous; and Hakkai knows he should never be trusted with something quite so delicate.

But he’s simply awful, when it comes to wanting.


End file.
